jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Aaron Grant
Aaron Leo Grant is the son of former marine biologist Dr. Mary Colton and retired paleontologist Dr. Alan Grant. He is also the husband of Sara Murphy and father of Ellie and Rex Grant. 'History' Aaron was born in Miami, Florida and was raised by his mother where he grew up into a very intelligent; yet ambitious young man. He graduated from college at 14 years old and by his late teens; was the most popular kid on YouTube. He became a sensation when he started the show First Person Survival; a weekly internet based show that would take people into the art of survival first hand with Aaron. He taught many the art of survival and would later find himself striking a deal with YouTube for 500 dollars per show. Finding Dad Despite him being a sensation; his mother unfortunately later died of cancer, leaving him to seek out his father Alan. Despite not knowing who his father is; Aaron didn't hesitate and tracked down his father, along with his crew of friends. He and and his group found the most recent place he was; an abandoned apartment near Tampa Bay. Aaron discovered a map that was thrown into the trash; which indicated an area within the chain of islands known as the 5 Deaths. 'Isla Nublar' Aaron realized what they were heading for and therefore he knew that it was going to be dangerous. He organized a civilian aircraft and a set of armaments from the Black Market. That night; Michael Nedry arrived with the armaments and essentials needed for Aaron and his fellow members on their mission. After paying Nedry; Aaron and his group boarded the plane and traveled to the 5 Deaths at night; then as soon as they were over the map's indicated island; they parachuted out of the plane and landed on the ground. Upon their arrival; Aaron and his group recorded their trip so the whole world could see what they were doing. They traveled throughout jungle and set up camp. The group then later left and continued north where they hid when they discovered a T-Rex. They stayed still till the creature left and then they continued onward. Visitor Center Aaron and his group later arrived at the wrecked visitor center formerly owned by John Hammond; the owner of Jurassic Park. It later became their base of operations where they barricaded the doors and windows; as well as planned for the time they may need to escape in case their defenses failed. Aaron's friend Luke got to working on fixing the radio where Aaron was seeking out anyone who may have been surviving. He later ordered Stuart, Deacon and Lance to search the area in case there was any other dinosaurs or survivors. Suvivor While Stuart searched in the kitchen; he discovered a 20 year old female dressed in a loincloth and top, wielding a spear. She thought of Stuart as an enemy; however despite meeting Stuart, the girl followed Stuart. He returned to Aaron with the woman and the woman looked at Aaron with desire in her eyes. Escape From The Center Upon hearing Raptors on their way; Aaron and his group established a defense and perimeter where they managed to kill off several raptors before having to retreat into the center. They later ended up in the kitchen where they took down the remaining raptors in the pack and managed to escape the visitor center before any more raptors arrived. Primitives & Gods After they escaped the visitor center; Aaron and the group later camped out for the night. Aaron watched over everyone when they slept and all but the young woman they found were sleeping. She actually was with Aaron when he was standing guard. She proved to him that she was intelligent via actually speaking and that sparked a conversation between both of them. She revealed her name was Sara and her parents were survivors on the island after the release of the dinosaurs. She also explained that she knew this island well and could get them off if they would take her along too. Aaron of course agreed because she was now apart of the group and even she deserved to escape as well. The next morning; they were led by Sara to the river where they were unexpectedly captured by members of the Homo Erectus group that were said to have gone extinct during the Pleistocene Epoch in the Quaternary Period of the Cenozoic Era. Taken to their villiage; Aaron realized they were being led by his father Alan. He realized however that he was drunk when he first met them and so they were given a place to stay for the night. The next morning; Allen was suffering from a hang over and Aaron gave him something for the hang over. Alan questioned Aaron and he answered Alan's questions honestly; even the fact that he was his son. Despite not believing Aaron was his son; he did wish to return home after what happened to his group at the hand of the people who worshipped him as a god. He would later explain to them in their language that he will be leaving and he will return one day with more of his people. Crossing the River & Lake Upon arriving at the river; Aaron and the group constructed a raft and oars; as well as a mast of old cloth they found at the Visitor Center. For the next several nights; Aaron and Allen rowed the boat; however Sara told them to stop and use the sail because what they didn't know was that the river was deep enough and it indeed had a Carcharadon Megalodon lurking in the water of a large lake the river was connected. They needed to be silent and not make any noise or else they could end up in the stomach of a Megalodon with just one bite. Upon arriving at the lake; they let the sail propel them; however the wind later stopped and therefore the group was trapped in the middle of a lake; home to a shark swallowing them whole. Aaron gave them the idea to row a bit a time to keep them from getting eaten and towards safety. Just before they were to commence this operation; the wind immediately whipped them towards the shore; which caused the oversized Great White to go after their boat. Before the shark could swallow them whole; the group managed to escape. Attack of the Dilophosaurus Upon reaching land and evading the Megalodon; the group camped for the night on the beach of the lake. Aaron ordered that nobody was to enter the water unless they wanted to be shark food. They all were quiet on the beach and slept. The next morning; the group continued and then throughout the day, into the night. That night; Sara assured them they were close to the shore and told them one more day's travel will get them home. That same night; the group came under attack by a whole group of Dilophosaurus that spat poison at them. Thankfully however they managed to pick a few Dilophosaurus off before getting away. Arachnophobia Aaron and his group would later come to a huge area of jungle completely covered in spider web. By the look of the webbing and how big it was; Aaron ordered the group to stick together and not get tangled or caught in any webs. The group also found the remains of dead humans caught in webs as well and so they took whatever they found on them. Suddenly Stuart was captured by an oversized Black Widow and was fed on immediately by them; which despite Aaron's effort's to save his friend's life; failed in the process. Aaron then became enraged and actually started slaughtering spiders left and right; even biting one them and feeding on their blood. After slaughtering the remaining spiders; the group managed to leave. One Species Sustinence is Another Species Salvation "You know that if you feed on the blood of those spiders; no matter what you will never get sick" '''- Sara to Aaron''' The night after facing the large spiders; Sara offered her condolences to Aaron about Stuart and spoke to him about how he was a good man. She also explained to him that when he drank the blood of the spiders he attacked; no matter what type of disease it was; he would be immune to it. She learned this because she did the same thing and read a file on the blood of the spiders at the research lab. She also explained that the blood garruntees a faster healing factor and an extended lifespan so long as blood is fed to them; a form of vampirism. Father & Son Talk After realizing that he was involved with a woman named Mary Colton; Alan believed Aaron and that night, he and him had a father and son talk. Both talked about their likes and dislikes; as well as their occupations. Surprised by his son's unusual line of work; Alan admitted to him that he did well for himself. Return of the Arachnids "You think I'd miss this party?" '- Stuart talking to Aaron' The next morning; after seemingly killing off the spiders; the group continued towards the shore; however were stopped by more spiders; this time however before they could be attacked; Stuart came into the frame and attacked the spiders. Reaching the Shore Suddenly the spiders then backed off and retreated; leaving the group to arrive on the shores of the beach. Once there; the group was met by the United States Military who escorted them to Miami and kept in touch with them. 'Aftermath' After they returned with Alan Grant back to Miami; the group disbanded, but stayed in touch. Allen was living in a mansion financed by Aaron and Aaron married Sara. He later became the father of Rex and Ellie Grant. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Living Humans Category:Secord Category:Males